When We Dream
by Animesque
Summary: An anthology of drabbles starring Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei, with various intraschool and interschool pairings. [Shounenai][Complete] Happy Valentine's Day!


**When We Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Prince of Tennis cast! But one can dream…

**Warnings: **Shounen ai. May contain slight OOC and angst.

**A/N: **Happy Valentines! –hugs- Thanks a lot to everyone for their support! This is just a little gift to all of you! I tried to include every pairing you guys handed me… But as you can see, I kind of ran out of time. Instead, I hope I managed to at least get everyone's first pairing in. XD Have fun reading.

There's **22 **different pairings; a couple of Alternate Universe ones… And a couple of Future Fictions. However, by far, most of them are fluffy, nonsensical drabbles. So scroll and have a look for your favorites!

For **all of my lovely reviewers**.

* * *

**Marui/Kirihara – Three Reasons**

Kirihara Akaya snuggled himself firmly into Marui Bunta's side. A yawn escaped from his lips. It had been a long day.

The pink haired tensai gave his younger teammate and boyfriend a slightly irritated look, "Can't you see I'm trying to do homework here?"

Akaya ignored the wrathful look he was being given. Instead he looked up at Marui with big eyes, "Ne, Bunta?"

Marui watched the black haired boy warily. When Akaya used his first name it could only mean trouble, "What?"

"Give me three reasons why you like me."

Blink. "What?" Marui's throat forced the word out. His eyes darted to either side but no means of escaped presented itself. Jackal had kindly warned him two days ago about Akaya going around and asking everyone the same question. Now it appeared to be his turn.

Marui gulped and looked down at his sleepy looking boyfriend. A hand brushed through his junior's hair.

A sleepy mumble, "Are you going to answer?"

The Rikkai tensai paused to think for a brief moment. "One… because you're cute."

"Two… because… because you like the same things as me."

Marui petted Akaya's hair again, his face flushed with a small blush on both his cheeks. His eyes were looking out of the window, into the night. Unconsciously, a smile curved on his lips. "Three… because your name is Kirihara Akaya."

Another sleepy mumble, "Happy Valentines Bun-bun."

With a small laugh, Marui tucked Akaya into his bed and brushed kiss over his forehead, "Happy Valentines Akaya."

* * *

**Niou/Yagyuu – Print or Digital?**

"You know? You honestly annoy me at times… Niou-kun." Yagyuu's face was unreadable as he shoved his glasses more firmly onto his nose.

Niou himself was looking less than happy at the moment. "What? I only said the truth!"

Yagyuu allowed himself a small snort, "Your opinion. Not the truth."

"The truth!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

There was silence from the Gentleman of Rikkai. He was refusing to be drawn into a childish argument like the one he and Niou were currently having.

Niou turned on the TV. "See?" He turned the sound up higher and sat himself on Yagyuu.

His partner still refused to look at him.

Exasperated, Niou leaned in and kissed him firmly.

"Mmph!"

"See!" The Trickster smirked at his boyfriend triumphantly, "The TV muffles the sounds!"

With a sigh Yagyuu conceded. However, Niou still caught the quiet mumble that he uttered, "Still… I think the newspaper would hide us better."

* * *

**Sanada/Atobe – Cookies **

Atobe looked in the bag Sanada just handed to him.

He looked up at the Rikkai player and then back into the bag with disbelief. It took three tries before words appeared from his mouth, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sanada hid a smirk underneath his cap. It was always gratifying to see the almighty Atobe Keigo lost for words.

"I asked for cookies, Genichirou." A small pout appeared on the Hyoutei captain's face.

Sanada waved a hand at the bag that Atobe held, "And cookies you got."

A glare. "I wanted ready made ones, fresh from the best bakery. Not this… atrocity." Atobe held the generic cookie mixture between his thumb and forefinger like a dirty piece of washing.

Sanada's smirk was fully visible by now, "That's not all. I got you something else…"

Atobe's disgusted look turned into one of hope, "Oh?"

Not bothering to check if anyone was looking, Sanada leaned down and kissed Atobe hard.

When they broke apart, Atobe looked a bit unsteady on his feet and Sanada was looking more pleased than ever. "Do you like your present, Keigo?"

Mutely, the Hyoutei captain nodded.

"Thought you might."

* * *

**Oshitari/Mukahi – Accomplishments**

"What have /we/ accomplished in life, Gakuto?" Oshitari's drawling voice asked his short boyfriend who sat at his kitchen table.

"No idea." The red-haired acrobat gave a one armed shrug and sipped at his hot chocolate. Damn… it was cold this February.

After a moment of silence he perked up, "You know what /I/ have accomplished?"

"What?"

"I bungeed off the end of that cliff I took you to see last year!" Gakuto bounced up and down, suddenly very excited. He launched into a long, detailed monologue about the jump.

With a smile and a shake of his head, Oshitari leaned over and ruffled his partner's hair. //We've accomplished much more than you give us credit for. //

//After all… We still are together. //

* * *

**Inui/Kaidoh – Signs**

Kaidoh should have known something was up when he arrived at school. All the signs were there. The giggling girls. The strutting boys. The whispers and the blushes. Most of all, he should have noticed all the candy being handed around.

As soon as he opened his locker, he received his final sign. At least fourteen boxes of various confectionaries and sweets descended on his unsuspecting head.

"Oi! Mamushi! You forgot Valentines /again/?" Momoshiro's voice was loud, and to Kaidoh, very grating on the nerves.

He gave the other second year a narrow eyed glare. Momoshiro was grinning and eating chocolate out of a blindingly pink box. Kaidoh shuddered and finally recalled that today was February the 14th, otherwise known as Valentines Day.

"I think that Inui…" At that name, Kaidoh dumped the items that had fallen on him into Momoshiro's arms and shut his locker again.

Momo blinked but the other boy was already gone. "…-senpai was looking for you." He finished.

He watched through a window as a figure that looked like Kaidoh jogged across the oval towards the third year classrooms and a small smirk formed.

"Momo-chan senpai." Echizen's voice drawled from behind.

"Echizen!" With a grin, Momo ruffled the first year's hair since the other had decided to be cap-less today and handed him several boxes of chocolates.

His eyes went back to the window and he blinked. The figure that looked like Kaidoh was now in a suspicious looking embrace with a figure that looked like Inui.

"Kaidoh-senpai should have seen it coming…" was Echizen's only remark as he walked off.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**Yukimura/Kirihara – Wrapped Up**

"Nooo…" Kirihara struggled against the rope that tied him firmly to the chair.

"Come on Akaya! Don't be such a baby…" Niou smirked and handed a long length of ribbon to Marui.

"Yeah!" Marui popped a bubble and made sure the giant light blue bow he had tied wasn't choking their only second year to death.

Akaya struggled harder before giving up and glaring at Niou instead, "I don't see you volunteering to get yourself tied up for Yagyuu."

Niou shrugged cheerfully, "Hiroshi isn't into bondage."

Akaya's outraged yell was muffled as Jackal shoved a piece of chocolate into the younger boy's mouth.

"Chances of this succeeding, 99 percent." Yanagi Renji's face was the only straight faced one in the tennis club room. Sanada had already gone home and Yagyuu was out distracting Yukimura.

"What? What's with the other 1 percent?" Marui frowned a little.

Yanagi gave a little shrug, "There has to be /some/ uncertainty in any equation. It's common knowledge."

"Oh."

Niou took a quick peek out of the window and gestured for everyone to get into their prearranged hiding place. Jackal shoved another couple pieces of chocolate into Akaya's mouth so he wouldn't ruin the surprise, before he scrambled under the table.

The silver-haired Trickster smirked and readied his digital camera from his position in a shadowy corner. He couldn't wait to post the pictures of his captain's face after seeing his present from the Rikkai team for Valentines.

With a sigh, he shook his head somewhat regretfully. //Poor little brat. He has no idea what's in store for him. //

* * *

**Yagyuu/Shishido – Coffee Maker**

Yagyuu stared. He couldn't help it.

The sight of his boyfriend, with his hair sticking up in at least three dozen different directions and his clothes on the wrong way around wasn't something he saw everyday. Especially when said boyfriend was usually dressed in a three piece suit and talking into a mobile; even on their rare dates.

//The realities of dating a stockbroker// Yagyuu had mused. He, himself much preferred his lab coats to suits of any kind.

"Good morning…"

Shishido scowled but let Yagyuu in. Slamming the door after his boyfriend of eight months, Shishido stomped his way into the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

"Why are you here?"

A slight expression that looked suspiciously like surprise crossed Yagyuu's face. But that cleared almost immediately as he eyed Shishido's kitchen.

A slight smile appeared on Yagyuu's lips. "Not going to work today Ryou?"

Shishido growled again, "No. Leave me alone. It's my day off!"

The slightly taller man dragged his partner up, "Come on Ryou, we'll go out for coffee."

A grunt of what might have been agreement sounded.

Amusement entered Yagyuu's voice, "Then we'll go buy you a new coffee-machine." He eyed the broken one in the kitchen again and shook his head slightly.

Without coffee, Shishido was such a grouch.

* * *

**Saeki/Fuji – Moonlight **

They lay next to each other.

Silent.

Thinking their own thoughts.

Not touching.

Just lying there.

Hours passed in this fashion and the moonlight streamed into the room. Fuji sat up reluctantly and ran a hand through his own hair. He glanced back at his close friend and boyfriend. Saeki's eyes were shut and his breath was deep and regular.

Fuji smiled as he realized that Saeki must have fallen asleep. Leaning over, he kissed the other boy's cheek gently and walked out.

Closing the bedroom door, Fuji packed his things and scribbled a note before he left.

Walking along the dark street, illuminated by only the few scattered streetlights and the shining moon, Fuji smiled to himself again.

That silver color really reminded him of Saeki's hair.

The note he left was sitting on Saeki's bedroom floor, pushed in under the door.

_The moonlight reminds me of you. Think of me._

* * *

**Oishi/Kikumaru – Treasure Hunt**

"Nya! This isn't fun!" Kikumaru Eiji pouted as he followed his longtime friend, partner and boyfriend around the quiet forest. They were supposed to be on a treasure hunt. Inui had said that the activity promoted trust between two people.

"Shh…" Oishi put his hand over Kikumaru's mouth and shushed the louder boy. "Don't scare the birds away." His eyes were focused on the list of things they had to find which were scattered about the forest.

With mischief in his eyes, Kikumaru pressed a kiss to the middle of Oishi's palm. When Oishi drew away, startled, he took the opportunity to skip away, laughing.

A slight flush was prominent on Oishi's cheeks, "Eiji! Come back here!"

The acrobatic player poked his tongue out, "Now who's being the noisy one, O-i-shi?"

Ignoring the teasing words, Oishi chased after Kikumaru.

Laughing, Kikumaru bounded out of reach before turning around, "You're louder than me when we… oomph!"

Oishi was pressed right up against his partner who had finally shut up with Kikumaru's back against a tree. He had his lips pressed firmly against the red-head's.

//Finally, some silence… // Oishi thought to himself with the slightest hint of amusement as his eyes closed. //But it's not a bad deal for either of us. //

* * *

**Oshitari/Atobe – Games**

"Hmm… It's your move now Oshitari." Atobe glanced at the card he held. There was only one more to go.

Oshitari's smirk didn't dim the least despite the fact he had triple the number of cards. "Do you have a five?"

Atobe had his own smirk appear. "Go fish." He watched with ill-suppressed glee as his sometimes partner drew another card from the pile.

"A six." Atobe almost held his breath as he asked for his final card. Oshitari's smirk didn't dim a watt as he handed it over.

"I win!" The look on the silver-haired boy's face was triumphant.

Oshitari didn't bat an eyelash. Instead, he threw his cards carelessly into the middle and reached over to Atobe.

"Hey! Oshitari… What are you doing?" Atobe looked a bit scandalized as Oshitari made himself comfortable on his lap.

"Going to sleep." Oshitari replied. "I'm tired after playing games with you all night."

A soft smile appeared on Atobe's face and he stroked one hand through the other boy's soft hair, "There's always the bed."

A snort answered him. "You know that we're not going to sleep if we're there."

Smirk. "True."

"We'll play again later, Keigo. For now… Let me sleep." Oshitari handed Atobe his glasses and buried his face into the other's shoulder.

However, even Atobe couldn't help but give the gentle smile again. "Fine. If you insist."

His head leant against comfortably against Oshitari's and soon both of them were asleep.

The small smile on both of their faces told the story. It was /fun/.

* * *

**Kawamura/Fuji – If…**

Kawamura Takashi, more commonly known as Taka-san, was making his boyfriend's favorite treat at his father's restaurant.

Fuji Syuusuke smiled gently at how concentrated the other boy looked while shaping the sushi into perfection.

When Taka-san placed the plate down gently in front of him, Fuji gave him his biggest smile and thanked him softly, "Arigatou, Taka-san, for putting so much effort in."

Taka blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It's for you. That's worth it."

Fuji pulled him down to sit right next to himself. "Open up."

Embarrassed, Taka nevertheless did as he was told. Fuji quickly pushed a piece of sushi into his boyfriend's mouth. "Now chew."

Slowly, Taka chewed and swallowed. Fuji had already taken several bites of his own and was smiling that sweet, gentle smile he reserved for the one he loved.

"Thank you Fuji, for agreeing to spend today with me. I know that you had other plans and…" Taka's words almost tripped themselves over with the speed at which he spoke.

Fuji placed a gentle finger over the taller boy's lips, "It's alright. I wanted to spend it with you anyway. Yuuta will still be around tomorrow."

Taka bit his lip and looked away. "I'm sorry I took you away from your brother. I…"

Fuji's smile never dimmed as he reached over and pressed his lips to Taka's own. Leaning back a little, he placed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Never think that Yuuta is more important to me than you are. In my mind and heart, you are both as precious as each other."

"And… Tezuka-buchou. I never meant to come between you… But I…"

Fuji shook his head, smile a little more distant, "Then I have to apologize for taking you away from your training and making you choose me over your tennis." His hand was on the arm that Taka had permanently injured after blocking a super high speed and power shot during a doubles match. It had rendered him unable to play competitive tennis again.

A whisper, "If I had to choose over again, I'd still choose you."

It didn't matter who said it. All that was important was that it was said.

* * *

**Momoshiro/Echizen – Field Trip**

"Mada mada dane, Momo-chan senpai." Echizen Ryoma's voice was a bit of a rub on his ego, but Momoshiro stomached it.

He ran a hand through his short, black hair and grinned, "Not bad Echizen, but I managed to get two games off you today."

Ryoma dumped his racquet into his racquet bag and slung it over his shoulder. He waited somewhat impatiently for Momoshiro to pack up and follow him, "Now buy me burgers or Ponta, Momo-chan senpai."

"Aww…" Despite complaining about how broke he was, Momoshiro nevertheless grinned and treated the younger boy to both.

They talked and laughed over the very late lunch. Throwing questions and answers at each other; Echizen questioned Momoshiro on the required field trip to the Tokyo tower for first years, and Momoshiro asked him how training was going with his father.

They walked towards Echizen's house in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts.

As Ryoma turned and prepared to walk through the door, Momoshiro called his junior's name. "Echizen?"

Ryoma turned and caught a small package that had been heading towards his head.

"Huh?" He looked up but Momoshiro was already gone.

Shrugging inwardly to himself, Ryoma entered his house and dumped his stuff in his room. Although he'd never admit it, he was really curious about the parcel that Momoshiro had thrown at him.

Sitting down on his bed, Ryoma prodded it before unwrapping it cautiously, not sure what it was. A roll of his favorite grip tape rolled onto the bed and a note fluttered down next to it.

Reading it, a smile curved its way onto Ryoma's lips. "Mada mada dane." He made his way to his desk to draft a reply.

The note that Momoshiro had written lay on his bed. _Happy Valentine's Day, Ryoma._

* * *

**Atobe/Jirou – Fork**

"Atobe!!" Jirou bounced around his captain. The whole team was at a street tennis court having some fun.

Atobe stopped his conversation with Oshitari who merely waved and went off to find Gakuto. "What?"

"Let's go shopping!"

Atobe blinked and then shrugged, they had finished here anyway, "Sure."

Both boys grabbed their bags and made their way out into the street.

After a while of silence, Jirou finally asked a question, "Atobe… Why are there so many hearts and red roses and fluffy bears holding hearts for sale today?"

Atobe snorted but patted Jirou on the head gently, "Because it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh…" Jirou absorbed that for a while. Then he blinked and grinned, "Does that mean we're on a date?"

A muffled choke sounded, "What?"

"A date! When you go out with someone on Valentine's Day, it's a date right?" Jirou bounced up and down happily.

Atobe could feel the bewildered stares he and Jirou were starting to get. With a suppressed sigh, he grabbed Jirou's elbow and guided him on.

"We're just shopping Jirou."

"Oh…" Jirou's face fell a little. Atobe couldn't help it; he reached over and ruffled the other boy's hair.

Jirou leaned into the touch. Atobe could almost hear the purr. He let his hand linger in the other boy's hair for a moment longer than necessary before letting out a sigh. "Come on, I'll buy you whatever you want."

Immediately, Jirou's eyes brightened, "Even that Fusion-powered Electron Fork?"

Atobe's brain shut down for a while, "A what?"

"Fusion-powered Electron Fork. It was being advertised yesterday on TV."

"Right. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Sometimes, Jirou could dream up the strangest things and think that they were real.

Jirou didn't notice the slightly confused look that Atobe wore and grabbed his hand. "Come on Atobe! Even you'll want one of these…"

"Sure…" Atobe wore a smile. He let his hand stay in Jirou's.

Sometimes, it was better not to say anything.

* * *

**Tezuka/Fuji – Home**

"Will you come back to me?" Fuji's question wasn't idle.

Tezuka said nothing; he looked out of the window. The call for his flight came.

"Will you?" Fuji pressed again.

Again, the tall, handsome man didn't say a word. A shadow of a kiss was pressed against Fuji's cheek before Tezuka picked up his briefcase and went to board his flight.

Fuji was left standing alone in the terminal, watching the back of his boyfriend disappear amongst the throng of people.

Three years later he'd receive a phone call. Fuji had hoped, had even prayed for it.

The voice was the one had had heard continuously in his dreams. Only three words were said. They were enough.

"I'm coming home."

* * *

**Seigaku/Ryoma – Sexual Harassment **

It was just another normal day at the Seigaku tennis team.

Ryoma stood by his tennis bag, sipping from a can of Ponta.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru's weight fell on Ryoma.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro's joined Kikumaru's.

"Echizen…" Fuji's quiet voice and gentle smile could be seen as the older boy petted his hair.

"Echizen." Inui nodded and placed one hand on his left shoulder.

"Echizen." Tezuka nodded at him and tapped Ryoma's right shoulder briefly.

"ECHIZEN!" Taka-san swung his racquet around and did a little dance around the ring of regulars who surrounded the first year boy. He bumped into everyone at least once.

"Echizen! Are you alright?" Oishi's voice sounded as he tried to remove Kikumaru and Momoshiro's weight from the poor first year.

Momoshiro let go, tripped over Inui's foot and fell almost directly onto Kaidoh.

"You want to pick a fight?!" Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro and shoved him right back into Echizen. Momoshiro pulled the other second year with him. Poor Ryoma was stuck beneath the two as they fought.

"Enough!" Tezuka's voice carried. "Everyone, 20 laps!"

"Yes!" All of the regulars leapt apart and started running. Ryoma was no exception.

However, his voice carried back to his captain who stood making sure everyone was doing what they were told, "I'll totally sue all of you for sexual harassment one day…"

Tezuka's lips twitched briefly but it disappeared almost immediately.

Just another typical day at the Seigaku tennis team.

* * *

**Atobe/Hiyoshi – Apple Pie**

"An apple pie?" Atobe questioned his future captain.

Hiyoshi shrugged and set the dessert down on the table. "I made it."

"You can make apple pie?" The Hyoutei captain eyed his protégée with a strange gleam in his eyes. The Hyoutei team had decided to have a small, private party in the clubroom, public school style.

No caterers. No chefs and no waiters. Instead, everyone from the team had to bring various types of their favorite food. Any of their favorite foods.

Hiyoshi just gave another of his one armed shrugs as if saying that he liked apple pie but flushed slightly. "Is it alright if you didn't tell anyone?"

Atobe glared at the second year imperiously for a moment before giving a shrug of his own, "I won't say anything. If you tell, that's your business."

"Che. Whatever." Hiyoshi pulled out the bottles of soft drinks and various disposable cups from his bag.

Neither said anything as the rest of the regulars trickled in and set down their own food.

No one paid any attention to the fresh apple pie sitting on the table until Gakuto took a slice and a big bite out of it.

Surprised, he turned to Atobe, "Hey Atobe… tell your cook that this isn't bad." The acrobatics player had automatically assumed that it had been cooked up by Atobe's private cook.

Atobe looked up and opened his mouth as if to respond, however he thought better of it and closed it. Instead, he smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

His eyes slid to meet Hiyoshi's and they shared one brief smile before turning away.

The party went on.

* * *

**Yukimura/Sanada - Camera**

"Hey! Niou… What exactly are you doing?" Marui Bunta popped a small bubble with his chewing gum and tapped his teammate on the shoulder.

Niou spun around and clamped one hand over the pink-haired boy's mouth. His other one was holding a shiny new camera. "Shut up!"

Marui struggled out of the silver-haired boy's grasp and snatched the camera away. Examining closely, he let out a low whistle, "Not bad."

Niou took the camera back with a smirk, "Yagyuu gave it to me for today."

Marui snorted and popped another bubble, "Valentine's is overrated."

"Just because you don't have someone." Niou replied with a smirk.

Marui ignored the comment, "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for Sanada to hand over his present to buchou." Niou hefted the camera. "I promised Jackal that he could have the pictures by the end of today for that special Valentine's report he has to do for the school paper."

"Ah."

Both fell silent for a while.

"You know… Sanada's not going to be pleased." Marui ventured after a while.

Niou shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It's only laps." His smirk grew wider, "Imagine what type of blackmail material I'd have though…"

Both boys snickered and waited. Soon enough, Yukimura walked past and stopped before the two.

He took one look at their 'innocent' faces and another one at the camera before breaking into a soft smile, "Remember to frame one for me."

Marui grinned and Niou gave a thumbs up. Yukimura walked on.

Sanada just had no idea.

Maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

**Yanagi/Inui – Data**

"We face each other again." Yanagi Renji nodded his head at his longtime friend and ex-double's partner.

Inui smiled slightly and put his data book down. "It's been four years and three days since we faced each other in the Kantou Finals."

"Indeed."

Both boys proceeded to stretch and warm up properly. This wasn't an official match. It wasn't even an unofficial match. The two had met each other coincidentally at a street court. They hadn't even needed to talk to understand what the other wanted.

Thus this match.

Inui bounced the ball and looked up, "Ready?"

"When you are." Yanagi stood on the other side of the net, alert and ready.

Inui served and the game was on.

Three sets later they both collapsed onto their shared bench and leant against each other, exhausted.

"I missed you." Both said at the same time.

Inui smiled and pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. Yanagi returned the smile and handed his old friend a towel while Inui passed over a bottle of water.

Their hands touched briefly and their eyes met.

It was just like how they used to be and planned to be from now on.

* * *

**Hiyoshi/Ohtori – Melody **

It used to be that way…

Both of them would sit in the music room. Only one of them played anything, but that was fine. Hiyoshi was content just to listen.

The sound of the piano, played by Choutarou, soothed him and washed away the stress of each day. A slight smile appeared, hovering at the edges of his mouth.

Choutarou snuck a glance at the golden-brown haired boy sitting silently by a chair closest to the window. A smile of his own spread as he saw who relaxed the other boy seemed. It made him happy. Happier than he had been for a while.

Neither of them said anything during their lunchtime sessions. Hiyoshi would always just sit and listen while Choutarou played for him.

They felt comfortable with the lack of words. They felt that nothing really needed to be said between them.

The melody that Choutarou played was always the same, be it on piano or violin. Hiyoshi never said anything. He supposed that it could be called his favorite song, his favorite tune.

Even now, years after they had last sat in that room together, whenever Hiyoshi heard that slow, gentle melody he'd remember Choutarou and a small smile would form.

Sometimes he wondered if Choutarou remembered him but then he'd brush that thought away and continue on with life.

Continents away, a concert violinist drew out the last note of his final song and bowed. It was the same one that he had once performed for a school friend day after day.

A half smile hung on the edges of his lips as he took his final bow.

He remembered too.

* * *

**Yanagi/Inui - Inui/Kaidoh and Yanagi/Kirihara - Fingertips**

"Is this forever?" Inui's question surprised the hell out of Yanagi one day.

Yanagi shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer to his partner and boyfriend, "I don't know, Sadaharu... Maybe…"

Inui blinked but seemed to accept the words. He let his eyes flutter closed as their lips met.

When they broke the kiss, Yanagi seemed to think a little more. His words were soft, almost whispered, "What does it mean to be 'forever'?"

Inui shrugged and leant against Yanagi for a little while longer. "I don't know."

That was then.

Now…

Yanagi watched with slight wistfulness as Inui walked off the court and into the waiting arms of his new boyfriend.

"Nothing is forever…"

Yanagi stretched out his hand towards the Seigaku team. If he pretended hard enough, it almost seemed like his fingertips could touch Inui. But the moment was brief.

Kirihara bounded up to him with a towel and his drink bottle, "Yanagi-senpai! Don't worry… I'll revenge your loss!"

Yanagi smiled down at his own second year and brushed a hand through the messy curls, "Thank you Akaya."

Without another word, Kirihara sauntered onto the court. For him.

* * *

**Yagyuu/Kaidoh - Kitten**

"What is that?" Kaidoh eyed the box sitting on the kitchen table warily. He dropped the flowers he had picked up for his boyfriend on the side bench.

Yagyuu looked up from the stove where he was apparently making dinner, "Oh. Just a present for you. It is Valentines Day today you know."

Kaidoh didn't look very assured. The last time he had received a present from his boyfriend, it turned out that his boyfriend's best friend, one Niou Masaharu, had switched the tennis racquet that he was supposed to get for a large snake.

The box on the table moved slightly and Kaidoh eyed it with even more apprehension than before. "It moved!"

Yagyuu didn't seem surprised. "Hmm…" He seemed to be more occupied with the items in the pot he was boiling on the stovetop. Unlike last time. It appeared that Yagyuu was somewhat wary of reptiles. Especially slithery ones. Kaidoh had never seen his boyfriend jump so high.

Suddenly, Kaidoh's sensitive hearing picked up on a strange mewling sound. It appeared to be coming from the box.

Crossing the room with quick strides, he tugged open the lid, which he noted had air holes on it. That reassured him somewhat. It appeared that Yagyuu meant for whatever was in there to be there.

A small, patched kitten sat in there mewling pitifully. Its big gold eyes looked up to Kaidoh and he fell in love.

Gently, he picked it up and petted it softly. The kitten butted its head against the hand and started to purr.

Yagyuu's arms came around Kaidoh from behind and his breath tickled Kaidoh's ear. "Happy Valentines, Kaoru."

A rare smile formed on the younger man's face, "Thank you."

Their lips touched once before the kitten mewed in protest again.

"I think we're squashing it." Yagyuu commented dryly.

Kaidoh put it down and the small patched one ran off, presumably to explore. He, however, had some else to occupy himself with.

* * *

**Shishido/Ohtori – Birthday Cake**

"Eeh? Shishido… You bought a cookbook? On cakes?" Mukahi Gakuto leaned over his classmate's shoulder and flipped through a couple of pages.

"Oi! Hands off!" Shishido growled and snatched the book away from Gakuto's prying fingers and eyes. "It's none of your business."

Jirou chose that moment to wander over, "Mmm? Cake, Shishido?" A wide smile spread across his face, "Is it for Choutarou?"

A knowing look crossed Gakuto's face, "Oh yeah! It's Choutarou's birthday tomorrow right?" A smirk appeared.

Oshitari Yuushi decided to appear from behind his double's partner, "Ready Gakuto? We can head off now."

Gakuto grabbed his bag. Their small group, made up of entirely third years, had been sitting near the tennis courts, waiting for school to finish for the day. The short red-haired acrobat tugged on Oshitari's arm, "Yuushi! Did you know that Shishido's making a cake for Choutarou?"

The Hyoutei tensai adjusted his glasses with a smirk of his own, "Really now?" One eyebrow rose, almost mockingly, "Well… I'm sure you'll have fun with that project."

Shishido could feel his teeth grinding. He knew that Oshitari knew perfectly well that he had failed home economics. Shishido couldn't boil water to save his life, let alone make an entire cake.

However, that wasn't going to spoil Choutarou's day tomorrow. No way. Shishido would make sure that that won't happen.

But the best laid plans, even coupled with the best intentions could and would go wrong. Shishido glared at the mixture in his cake tin and then at the cookbook again. He was sure that a vanilla cake wasn't supposed to turn into this… /muddy/ color.

He poked at it with a spoon. The mixture didn't budge. He poked harder, it was practically a stab, this time with a fork. It barely made an indentation.

Shishido stared at the cookbook again, as if daring it to tell him that he had gone wrong somewhere. He let out a sigh and washed his bowl again. A glance at the clock told the third year regular that he had one more stab at making the cake and dinner before Choutarou came over.

It didn't work. Shishido stood, twisting his apron with nervous fingers as Choutarou tasted one plate after another.

"So… erm… is it alright?" Shishido fidgeted impatiently and snuck a glance at his doubles partner.

Choutarou didn't say a word. Shishido's shoulders drooped a little. At times like this, he really didn't deserve such a loving and sweet boyfriend as Choutarou. He couldn't even make a proper birthday and Valentine's dinner for crying out loud.

"Uh… Shishido-senpai?" The silver-haired junior's voice was soft and just a little hesitant.

Shishido looked up, "Yeah?"

Choutarou didn't say anything further. Instead, he stood up and walked into the mess that was the kitchen. Shishido followed, dragging his feet reluctantly. He knew that this was the end.

To his surprise, Choutarou only started picking up plates and dirty bowls and began washing them. He gave Shishido a look which clearly told him to dry.

Shishido dried the things that Choutarou washed.

Somewhere between the fifth bowl and the seventh plate, Choutarou began to talk softly. "Shishido-san? I'm sorry that I couldn't eat much of that…" He smiled slightly but didn't meet Shishido's eyes.

Shishido himself merely shrugged, "It wasn't edible. I wouldn't want you to get an upset stomach. Besides, I should have taken you out for dinner anyway since…"

Choutarou shook his head furiously, "No! That's not what I meant." He took in a deep breath and flushed a little, "I'm really, really touched that you cooked for me tonight… Ryou."

Shishido's head jerked up at Choutarou's use of his first name. The younger boy only ever used it when he was being completely serious about a subject. A sense of warmth flooded the shorter third year. "Choutarou…"

His partner continued, his blush becoming more apparent after each word, "It was really…sweet of you to have done it. Especially since… especially since…" Here Choutarou darted him a little sideways glance that was full of mischief.

Shishido received a very bad sense of foreboding.

Choutarou cleared his throat and tried again. It sounded like he was trying hard not to /laugh/. "Especially since Oshitari-senpai mentioned that you failed Home Eco last year. And that you couldn't cook if someone paid you to."

Shishido flushed a very bright red. He was going to /kill/ Oshitari when he next saw that… /person/.

Choutarou dropped any semblance of doing dishes. He held Shishido to his chest. "Thank you so much for tonight, Ryou." This time, the name came out clearer.

"Ah… No worries…" Shishido's real words and feelings just refused to be expressed, but Choutarou understood anyway.

He leaned down and kissed him gently, "I love you too, Ryou."

* * *

At a full 20 pages on Word, this makes it the longest ever single chapter that I've written! 

Thanks for all of your support! And I hope that you've enjoyed… At least a couple of drabbles.

Reviews are love (and food)! So feed me! XD


End file.
